1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw support tables and more particularly pertains to a new saw support table for providing positioning of a miter saw between a pair of guides which support wood to be cut by the miter saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saw support tables is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is both portable and includes collapsible guides for holding varying sized portions of wood.